A Day in the Life
by Erc
Summary: A typical day in the life of Mac.


**A Day in the Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, or the titles, or the words. I think the only thing I can take credit for is the order in which they appear.

**A/N: **I borrowed the title and subtitles from a different show. If anyone actually gets the connection they will understand the reference to Gareth. All the rest of you are likely to think I am crazy, which is most likely true. If that section seems a little out of character, or out of it in general, I apologize. I had just managed every other subtitle in and couldn't pass up that one!

**Waking Up **

My alarm isn't due to go off for 20 minutes. 20 minutes. Yet, here I lie, awake. I really think that at my age the idea of spending time with a cute guy should not rattle your nerves. Especially to the point where you can't sleep! Okay, so Harm is beyond cute, and he's not just some guy.

Still, it is just a run. A run. I can't sleep because we agreed to meet for a run this morning.

Who am I kidding? It has been months since Harm and I agreed to do anything outside the office together. This is not just a run, it is a step. Hopefully, a step in the right direction.

17 minutes. I am not going to just lay here for 17 minutes. Of course, that does give me time to squeeze in a shower.

A shower? Yup Mackenzie, you got it bad. There is only one reason you shower _before_ a run; to impress a man. Ahhh, but then again, he is not just any man.

**Finding Your Way **

I cannot helpbut feeling content as I pull my car into Rock Creek Park. I so miss the days when meeting him here for a morning run was second nature to us. The trails are well defined and even have mile markers so we can monitor our run. We should be able to get in five miles today.

Looking out the window, I realize what a beautiful day it is. The weather will be perfect once it really warms up for the day. I love running on a crisp spring morning; the damp dew, the smell of blossoms in the air. It is revitalizing.

Glancing around, I realize Harm is nowhere in sight. Figures. I have to wonder why I even bother to show up on time. I should just plan on being ten minutes late to every event that involves Harm. Event? Hmmm, is running considered an event? Well, maybe since it includes Harm. I think I could categorize anything that involves Harm as an event.

Brrr. The instant I step out of the car I get a cold chill. Maybe I should have worn something else? It is likely that I should have, but this outfit wasn't chosen for warmth. Besides, I will warm up once we start running. If Harm ever gets here so we can.

The shorts show off just enough of my legs to make a normal guy want to see more. Both the top and bottom hug in all the right places. This outfit definitely increases my self-confidence. Once he gets here, maybe he will appreciate it. Not like he would tell me if he did! Sometimes, I have to wonder if the man realizes that I am a woman!

Finally, I see Harm pull up. He glides out of his SUV. It always amazes me how someone that tall can move so elegantly. I look him up and down as he shoves his keys in the pockets of his blue shorts. I swear, that man could make any outfit look appealing. His shorts show off his perfect six wonderfully, reminding me why I have never minded running a few steps behind him. The way his gray t-shirt strains to wrap around his biceps and chest should be illegal. Some of the things I want to do to him right now probably are.

As he saunters toward me, I catch him giving me a once-over. The way he is looking me up and down gives me goose bumps. Yup, whether he admits it or not, he does know that I am a woman!

"So you ready for a workout, Marine?" he says while stretching.

"I have been ready for 11 minutes, you know, when we _agreed_ to meet." I have to rib him a little.

"Well then, let's go." And with that he takes off. I take off a second later and he slows up to let me catch him.

Running with Harm is my own personal oxymoron. Running is so peaceful, it clears my head, takes my mind off of my worries, I sweat out all of my problems. Of course, being two feet from Harm turns my sensors on overload, sends thoughts racing through my mind that should be banned in a public park, and in the end leaves me in a complete and utter state of confusion. By the end of the run I should be peacefully confused. Is that even possible?

We run in amicable silence for the first four miles. As we hit our last mile, Harm says, "Race you back to the cars? Loser cooks dinner?" He sends me his 1000-watt smile and I lose all hope of refusing. Like I had any intention of refusing a dinner with Harm.

I pick my pace up a little and tell him "You're on." as I dash by him. We both know that he could catch me, and pass me, without any real effort, but I am winning this race. I know this for two reasons. First, I heard him tell Harriet he was in the mood to cook lasagna this week. Second, I know he heard me tell Bud that I was really in the mood for some homemade lasagna. If only I could get him to admit that he does these little things just for me.

I make it back to the cars a whole two seconds before him. After we catch our breath, he turns toward me and says, "So you up to homemade lasagna tonight?" He flashes me his dashing flyboy grin. I wonder if he knows just how dashing that grin is?

"Tonight? Are you just assuming I have no life?" I have to play mildly hard to get. Of course, after all of these years I think I could play easy and not get anywhere.

"Uh, no, I just… If you have plans, we can… shoot for a different…" He is so adorable when he stammers on like that.

"Nah, tonight is good. What time do you want me to show up?" I flash him a flirtatious smile.

"19:30 okay?"

"Perfect. See you at work in a little bit."

"Bye Mac, thanks for the run." A great run and now dinner, maybe we are finding our way.

With that, I climb into my car to head home, for my second shower of the day. My second shower and half the population is probably still in bed.

**Maki****ng a Decision **

"Have you and your client reached a decision?" Sturgis says waltzing into the break room.

"No Sturgis. My client probably has a hard time deciding what foot to step out of bed with."

"That bad?" Harm says pouring me a cup of coffee.

"_That_ bad." I say as I take the cup he is offering. "I am going to meet with him right now though, so hopefully I will come back with a decision for you, Sturgis."

"Good luck." At that Sturgis takes his coffee and walks out.

"Do you think he will take the deal?" Harm says, turning to me.

"I don't have a clue what the guy is thinking. Obviously, he has a few screws loose. Come on, the guy took his CO's uniform out of his car, put it on, drove to his house, and then walked in and kissed his wife. His _CO's WIFE!_ Do you know what he told me? That he couldn't control it, that by putting on that uniform it was like he became his CO. He thinks that my defense strategy should be that 'the uniform makes the man'."

"Did you tell him that doesn't explain why he put it on in the first place?" He is trying not to chuckle.

"Don't make me wipe that smug grin off of your face, Commander." He just grins at me even more.

"Well, I have a meeting to go to." I say as I turn and sashay out of the break room. Sashay, yup, I admit it. What can I say, I still am feeling the boost of confidence from the once-over he gave me this morning.

--10 Minutes Later--

"But I swear ma'am. It was like I put on that uniform and lost complete control of my body. Like the uniform was making the decisions."

Where is Bud when I need him? He would probably know what to say to this kid. He may be 20, maybe. He looks so much like Doogie Howser that I am finding it hard to concentrate. Like in the first few seasons, when he really looked like a kid.

"Ma'am?" he says. I must have let my mind wander off too long for his taste. "Have you ever seen the movie 'The Tuxedo'?" _What?_ Oh, he did not just say that. He had to have seen my eyes bug out of my head.

"Are you trying for an insanity plea, Lance Corporal?" Wow, I really said that out loud.

"No ma'am. Why would you think that?" Why would I think that? He definitely needs a psych. eval.

Again, I must be taking too long to speak. "What do you recommend, ma'am?"

"Take the deal."

"Are you sure ma'am? Maybe we could get someone else to put on the uniform and see what happens?"

"Take the deal!"

"Well, I guess if you really think it is my best option, I will accept the offer." THANK YOU!

"I do think it is your best option. I will let the prosecution know." I start packing up my stuff, I need out of this room.

----

Walking back to my office I see Sturgis. "My client has agreed to accept your offer."

"Great, I will take care of everything." he says brushing right past me.

I turn back towards my office and catch sight of Harm. He is standing there talking to Harriett, with his 'melt-your-knees' smile. How does that woman carry on a conversation with him when he looks like that? I mean, I know she is married, but still, she is not blind? He chuckles at something she says and crosses his arms over his chest. I swear when he does that every muscle in his upper body flexes. What I wouldn't give to touch those muscles. Good God, he just looked at me. I am standing here completely checking him out, he had to notice. He raises his eyebrows at me and gives me that crooked flirtatious grin, yup he knew I was checking him out. Time to go hide out in my office.

I don't even make it to my chair when I hear a knock at my door. I know it is him.

"Enter."

He struts in. He saw me checking him out so now he is going to be cocky. "I heard your client took the plea."

How did he hear that? I just told Sturgis five minutes ago!

"Yes, luckily, he did. I had no case."

He crosses his arms back over his chest and leans against the doorframe. Okay, time to focus on a spot over his shoulder or I won't make it through this conversation.

"Good, because I was just about to drive to Quantico to conduct our follow-up interview with Warrant Officer Michaels. Since you are no longer tied up, why don't you join me?"

He must know how dashing that smile is; he uses it like a weapon!

"When were you planning on leaving?"

"Can you be ready in ten minutes?" To spend the afternoon with him I could be ready in ten seconds.

"Can you make it twenty? I need to tie up a couple loose ends."

"No problem. See you in twenty."

**Traveling **

I fiddle with the radio a little as Harm merges into traffic on the highway. After finding nothing but commercials on every station, I turn the radio down and lean back with a heavy sigh.

"Did you have to convince your client to accept Turner's offer?"

I chuckle. "Only if you think asking him if he was trying for an insanity plea is convincing."

"You asked him that? What did he say to make you think that?"

"He asked me if I had ever seen the movie 'The Tuxedo'."

Harm shakes his head and lets out a small chuckle.

After a few minutes he says, "If I was going to pretend to be someone in a movie, I would have gone for a much better part than a Jackie Chan role."

"Oh really, and who would you want to be? Tom Cruise?"

"Why is it that everyone assumes I would want to be Tom Cruise? I have piloted a plane, I don't need a movie to do that. Nah, I would want to be something completely different from me."

"Like what?" I am all of a sudden very intrigued by this conversation.

"I don't know, Richard Gere I guess."

My jaw drops. "Out of anything, you want to be the guy that picks up the hooker?"

"_What?_" The expression on his face tells me we are on completely different wave lengths. But come on, who thinks Richard Gere without thinking 'Pretty Woman'?

"Julia Roberts, 'Pretty Woman', the whole hooker thing. Ringing any bells?" I give him the most incredulous look.

"Okay, it rings a bell. But that is not the movie I was thinking about."

"So what movie were you thinking about?"

"Sommersby." He looks so shy right now, it is really quite cute. 'Sommersby'? I am racking my brain, why can I not remember this movie?

"Why 'Sommersby'?" Maybe him talking about it will refresh my memory.

"I don't know, just forget it."

"No, come on, no smart comments, I'll be good. I want to hear this. Please?" I give him my most sincere smile. Let it work, I really want to hear this. His shoulders slump a little, he is going to cave!

"Okay, but one comment and I am done. Deal?"

"I promise, I'll be good." Unless you want me to be bad. WHOA, where did that come from?

"The guy in the movie… He comes back to the woman who has been completely unlucky in love. She is hesitant at first. He wins her trust though, he wins her love. He ends up being everything she wants. He really makes her happy." WOW. WOW. WOW. _THAT_ is what Harm wants? He could be that for me ANY day!

"What makes you think you can't have that, Harm?"

"I guess I worry about being able to really make a girl completely happy. What if it turns out I am not everything she wants?" This is a deep conversation for us. It has kind of thrown me off track.

"Why would you think that, Harm? You are a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you." I know I would consider myself lucky if I did.

"You really think that?" he sounds so vulnerable. Huh, who knew my cocky flyboy was so insecure?

"Of course."

"Do you think that I could, that a guy like me, could make a girl like you-"

"LOOKOUT!" I scream as a car nearly merges right into us. Harm maneuvers us out of the way. We sit in silence for a second and regroup.

It takes a minute for my brain to process what he was saying. That DAMN car just…

"So who would you be, Mac?" …ruined the moment completely. Wonder if he would get the hint if I told him I wanted to be Jodie Foster?

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it much."

"Oh." He sounds a little disappointed. He just poured so much of his heart out to me and now he thinks I am shutting him out. The truth is I haven't really thought about it much. Okay, hurry Mackenzie, think of something.

"Meg Ryan, I think." Smug grin. 'Sleepless in Seattle'. Who wouldn't want that? They communicate better across the country than we do sitting in the same car.

"Well, there is a little diner up ahead if you want to stop for lunch and fake an orgasm." He says this so casually that I cannot breath. Wow, still not breathing. He really did just say that out loud didn't he? Inhale, hurry, I am getting light headed.

"Mac?" I feel my lungs expand, I am not going to die from shock. Okay, now that I can breath again, maybe I can put some words together and form a sentence. Not likely, but maybe I can just _'fake it'_.

"Does that movie make you think of us?" he asks. "Minus the whole faking an orgasm thing." OH MY! He said it again. Where is Harmon Rabb the prude? Twice in five minutes, he says it so casually like he is saying 'coffee' or something.

WHOA, back up. Did he just ask me if that movie reminded me of us? The guy that freaks out after sleeping with the girl? Wonder if that would be Harm? The friendship that is so intertwined they find each other again and again? The friendship that ends up as more in the end?

"Does it make you think of us?" I ask him. We officially need to spend more time in a car.

"Answering a question with a question? I think I am starting to rub off on you, Mac." Glad I am sitting down because he gives me that 'melt-your-knees' smile of his.

"I may have answered your question with a question, but you completely avoided my question all together." Now we are acting like us again. TALKING IN CIRCLES! I let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"Well, what movie did you mean?" He is trying to keep things from getting tense. I have to give him credit for that.

"Sleepless in Seattle."

"Why?" he looks a little puzzled.

"To be able to connect with someone on that kind of level. They were a country apart, but still wanted to find a way to make it work. They didn't let circumstances control what they felt. I don't know if I am strong enough to let go like that. Are you?" I practically whisper.

We sit in dead silence for what seems like forever. Maybe he didn't hear me. Of course, if he didn't hear me the tension in the car would not be so thick.

I decide to save him, "Do you want-"

"I could-" he says simultaneously.

'I could'. He could be strong enough to let go? Is that where he was going with that?

"What did you say?" I ask.

"Yeah, I could use a break from the car." My heart sinks. And just like that, the spell is broken.

**A Call From Nature**

We stop at a little hole-in-the-wall convenience store. I feel like ice cream. With lots of chocolate. Is it wrong to bury your sorrows in ice cream when you will be sitting inches away from the reason you want to bury your sorrows? I don't care, I need the ice cream.

I grab some 'Chunky Monkey' and head to the cash register. Harm is standing at the counter talking to the cashier, and he doesn't seem happy. The cashier is a big, burly biker-looking guy, with a "Devil Dog" tattoo. This guy has Marine written all over him.

As I step closer, I can hear the cashier. "I thought Squids could read. There is a big, red sign on the door that says 'no public restroom'."

"What if I buy something?" The guy just glares at Harm. "I really need to use the facilities. Can't you make an exception this once?" I know it is wrong, but I cannot help but find this scenario funny.

I step up to the counter and set down my ice cream. Time for a Marine intervention.

"So, where did you serve?" I ask, giving the guy a very flirtatious smile.

He turns to look at me and his eyes light up.

Twenty minutes of Marine stories later, I know it is time to make my move. "I really need to use the head, we still have a bit to travel. You think this once you could let someone slide?"

He smiles, reaches under the counter and pulls out a key. "This once, I guess." Harm just glares at me, I mean 'trying to shoot fire from his eyes' glare.

"Do you think my partner could use the head, too?" I say nodding towards Harm. I lean in a little more towards Billy – that is the cashier's name, big, burly biker, Billy – I lean towards him and lower my voice. "I mean, it is bad enough that I have to spend the day in a car with a Squid, please don't make me spend the rest of the day with a whiny Squid. Marine to Marine, just let him use the head."

Billy flashes me a huge grin and starts to chuckle. "Okay, but only because you're a Marine."

I turn and toss the keys to Harm. "Here, you go first. I have to pay for my ice cream." He is still glaring at me. Hey, I thought he needed to use the head, I was just trying to help!

**Giving Directions**

As I walk back out towards the car, I see Harm looking at a map with two gorgeous blondes hanging on his every word. I feel my blood start to boil. I don't know why though, I mean if I was lost, I would definitely approach Harm for directions.

He notices me heading over and grins. As I walk up both ladies look me up and down with a contemptuous glare. Harm just keeps talking as the girls inch closer to him.

He glances back up at me quickly and notices my look of hostility. He pauses for a second and then decides to introduce me. "This is my partner, Lt. Colonel Mackenzie."

They both nod. "Christy." "Andrea."

Their attention is immediately right back on Harm. "Can you show us one more time? Just to make sure we have it down?" I am quickly deciding that I am not a Christy fan.

Harm lays the map over the trunk of the car so that there is a more accessible view. This of course, just makes him more accessible to each girl. They quickly get on each side of him, leaning into him so closely they can probably smell what he had for breakfast. They are both gazing up at him with that 'what I wouldn't give to jump your bones' look. I bet they're not even lost.

"Well ladies, I hope that helped, but we really need to get back on the road ourselves."

They both send him dreamy little flirtatious looks. I just want to gag. "Thanks for the help. Bye, Harm," then Christy turns to me and patronizingly adds, "bye, Corporal." I wonder if anyone can see the steam coming out of my ears? I officially do not like Christy.

I slump back into the car, irritated. Harm senses this, but luckily isn't saying anything. Which is good, because chances are I would say something stupid.

"Mac?" And here I thought he wasn't going to say anything.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to tell me what has you so riled up?" He needs me to state the obvious?

"Nothing."

"Just tell me, Mac." Don't open your mouth, you will say something stupid, just let it slide…

"Can you go an entire day without trying to pick up a gorgeous blonde?" Too late, I opened my mouth.

"Excuse me? Trying to pick up who?"

"Don't play coy with me."

"Mac, I wasn't trying to pick up anyone."

"Oh, I am sorry, how about the two blonde ladies you were flirting with back there."

"I was giving them directions."

"They were throwing themselves at you, Harm."

"They were not." The look on his face tells me he really believes that. Great. It is official, I am in love with a blind idiot. No wonder we can't connect, he didn't realize that the Double Mint Twins back there were hitting on him. Maybe I should start hitting on him - with a stick!

**Practice Makes Perfect**

"Where are you going, Mac?"

"I am walking up to the guard shack."

"Why?"

"Well, Warrant Officer Michaels is the CO of the range, so I figured I would get in a couple target rounds while we are here." Besides, I feel like shooting something!

The Sergeant secures me extra rounds and goggles and hands me the slip so I can sign everything out. As I hand it back to him I ask, "Can you tell me where I can find Warrant Officer Michaels?"

"He is on the range, ma'am." I look at Harm smugly.

"Thank you, Sergeant."

"Are you ready to go interview Michaels?" I ask as I look over my weapon a little more thoroughly.

We run into Michaels and he shows us out to the practice range. Harm and I ask him all of our questions on the way. This is just a follow-up interview, so it goes pretty quickly. Once we arrive at the range he shows me where my targets are set up and I start to practice. It sounds kind of odd, but it is so invigorating taking out the targets. After I finish up my first set I feel ten times more relaxed.

Michaels looks up at me and nods, as if to say 'nice shooting'. Then, he turns to Harm. "You can take the targets to the left of the ones the Colonel just used, sir."

"No thank you. I wasn't planning on-"

"Nonsense, practice makes perfect, sir. Besides, you wouldn't want everyone to know you were too afraid to shoot because you thought you would get shown up by a girl. Would you, sir?" I am trying so hard to not laugh at Harm.

"Come on, Harm. You already owe me dinner, so let's make it interesting. Loser does dessert?"

"Fine." he surrenders.

Twenty minutes later a Corporal brings up both of our targets. Michaels takes Harm's first. "Not bad, sir, for a Squid. You'd qualify for sharp shooter with these marks, sir."

Harm gives me that cocky little grin, and ohh, I just want to wipe it right off his face. "He did say for a squid, Harm, and I am not a squid."

Michaels starts looking over mine and his grin spreads from ear to ear. "You should never forget, sir, that every Marine is a trained riflemen. Nice marks ma'am, you'd qualify for expert."

"I think those marks are even better than last week when you did your quals, ma'am."

"Thank you, Corporal." I say giving Harm a sly grin. He stands there in disbelief.

"Chocolate."

"What?" Harm asks.

"I don't care what we have for dessert, just as long as it involves chocolate." I can't help it, I laugh.

"Colonel, I do believe you are becoming an expert in sandbagging your friends." he says with a devious smile.

"What can I say? I learned from the best." I know that I am giving him the world's biggest smile. All of the tension from the car is completely gone. We are us again. Hopefully, it lasts.

**Trial and Error**

"Need any help?" I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"You can start the salad if you want."

"Sure." I say as I gather the stuff out of the refrigerator. "I still cannot believe you let me sleep the whole way back from Quantico." Or that I actually slept that long.

"It was no big deal. Obviously, you were tired." He turns to look at me, full of concern. "Have you been having trouble sleeping?"

"No more than usual." I can feel his gaze on me.

"You can talk to me, you know. About anything." Yup, that's us, we can talk about anything, except well, US!

"I know."

----

"Sure you don't want me to run to the store really quickly and get you some dessert?"

"No, I am stuffed from the lasagna." I say as I dry off the last of the dishes. "It was wonderful by the way, thank you."

"Anytime."

"Of course, I do intend to collect on that dessert."

"I would never expect you to forget about food, Mac."

We wander out towards the front room and he sits down on the couch. As much as I would love to stay, I should probably get going. I know once I sit down on that couch next to him I will never want to leave.

"I should probably get going."

"You don't have to." He says as he stands up.

"I know." I say as I head towards the door. He follows right behind me. "I had a really good time today."

"Me too. It was perfect, except for…" He looks away from me. Except for what? That he didn't realize the cute blonde girls were hitting on him until after we pulled away?

"Except for what?" I say trying to coax the truth from him.

"I changed my mind." He says looking into my eyes so intensely I could melt.

"About what?" Whew, the words actually came out.

"I don't want to be Richard Gere."

"Who do you want to be?" The fact that I am still forming sentences with the way he is looking at me is a miracle.

"Tom Hanks." Twice in one day he has made me forget how to breath. Inhale damn it! He is just staring at me.

"You would rather have a soccer ball for a best friend than me?" Okay, so we are both evasive.

"That's not what I meant." His gaze is so sensuous I can barely function.

"Wh . . . what did you mean?" At least I only stuttered once.

"If I told you I could let go, could you?"

All I can do is nod. Luckily, that is all the invitation he needs to bring his lips crashing down on mine. Within seconds my mind is out of control. His kiss is so gentle, yet demanding; loving, yet aggressive. I feel him gently slide his tongue across my lips, instantly we are tasting each other. The taste of him is intoxicating. If I died right now I would have a smile on my face for eternity.

He pulls back and says, "I love you." Again, I can't move. He looks at me, searching my expression, and smiles. "Never thought I'd see the day I rendered you speechless." His smile grows even bigger. "I mean it, Sarah. I love you."

"I love you, too." I pull him back down to me and kiss him with everything I have.

We finally part when the need for air grows too strong to ignore. He brings his hand up to my face and runs his thumb over my lips.

"Stay."

"For how long?" I whisper as I suck his thumb into my mouth.

"Forever." He says as he pulls my whole body against his.

He was right, NOW, this day is perfect.

**Waiting for Gareth **

This is my new favorite place in the world. Lying wrapped up, with Harm, in his bed. What could be better?

I roll over and look at him. God, he is gorgeous. Those broad shoulders, the hard planes of his stomach, he is more beautiful than I ever imagined. And believe me, he was a regular part of my imagination.

I realize I am drawing circles on his lower abs about the same time he does.

"What are you doing?" He grabs my hand and brings it to his mouth for a quick kiss.

"Looking for Gareth." I did not just say that out loud. Oh, it was worth it, the look of bewilderment on his face is priceless.

"Gareth?"

"Yeah. He was a giant in Greek mythology. Very aggressive and demanding." I give him a sultry grin and start running my fingers over his ab muscles again.

"Mmhmm."

"Well, technically he was a Cyclops."

With that he rolls on top of me. "Are you telling me that you are looking for a giant, aggressive, demanding, one-eyed… _creature_?" he says as he leans down and nuzzles my neck.

I can't help it, I am giggling.

"Are you giggling, Marine?"

"Harm, marines don't giggle."

"But, they refer to… I mean…" He is at a total loss of words, it is funny. I am still giggling. "I mean, come on Mac, Gareth?"

I burst into laughter. "Well, it is really a compliment if you think about it. Cyclopes were huge."

While he is processing this, I flip him over and start kissing his neck. I nibble my way up to his ear and I can feel that I have his attention. I am just about to latch onto his lobe when he flips us back over.

The fire in his eyes is sending chills through my whole body. "Aggressive?"

I can barely mumble an 'uh-huh'.

"Demanding?"

"Yes." My voice is so low I wonder if he even heard it.

He hesitates for a moment, and I can see the concern in his eyes.

"You won't hurt me." I assure him.

He leans down and drops hot, wet kisses on my collar bone. He starts making his way up my neck. I didn't even realize my body had the ability to feel like this. This man is going to rock my world.

**Going to Bed **

I am lying here, in Harm's arms, so giddy I cannot sleep. The irony of this is that I was lying wide awake in my own bed just this morning, too giddy to sleep. WOW, that was just this morning. It seems like weeks ago. What a day. Harm pulls me closer, what a great day.

"Can't sleep?" he mumbles into the back of my neck.

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" he asks, pulling my hair back from my face.

"Nothing."

"Maaac." He pulls me over so that we are facing each other.

"About today."

"What about today?"

"Just the irony of the whole thing."

"Irony of what?"

"That just this morning, I was in my own bed, so excited to go for a run with you, I could barely sleep."

"Hmm, me too."

"Really?" I smile.

"Yes." he says, then kisses me lightly. "Luckily for me, I wasn't picturing you in that outfit you had on this morning. Attempting to sleep would have been pointless."

"Really?" I ask, mildly smug.

"You did look quite gorgeous this morning." With that, he pulls me unto his chest. "Let's try to get some sleep."

Pillow-talk with Harmon Rabb. I think that I am the envy of a million girls' fantasies.

"Night, Harm. I love you." I say as wiggle into a comfortable position.

"I love you too, Sarah. Night."

I feel myself starting to drift off to sleep. Then, he leans down and places a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

Definitely, a great day.

The End


End file.
